1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electricity generating device, and more particularly to a multifunction electricity generating assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electricity generating device disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model No. M358958 includes a housing, a solar power collecting plate mounted fixedly on the housing for converting solar power into electrical energy, a rechargeable battery disposed in the housing for storing the electrical energy converted by the solar power collecting plate, at least one photoelectric device capable of emitting light using electrical power stored in the rechargeable battery, and a USB plug mounted on the housing for connecting an external power source such that the rechargeable battery is charged with electrical power supplied by the external power source.
In such a configuration, because the solar power collecting plate is fixed on the housing, the rechargeable battery may be heated by solar thermal energy during solar power collection by the solar power collecting plate, thereby reducing the service life of the rechargeable battery. Therefore, improvements may be made to the above techniques.